


Tem and a Storm

by quiltedGuardian (phantomWanderer)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Sleepovers, Thunderstorms, dont take this seriously pls, no judgement, tem doing tem things, this is literally just a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomWanderer/pseuds/quiltedGuardian
Summary: Temmie has a sleepover with her skeleton friends because of a predicted thunderstorm.
Relationships: Sans & Temmie (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	Tem and a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work posted and im not very good at writing
> 
> twas just meant to be a funny meme not to be taken seriously

**_“Can you hold me Sans? I dont like thunderstorms..”_ **

TEMMIE

In the years after the barrier was broken, Monsterkind had settled into a strained peace with the Humans, because humans are assholes. What? It's true. Anyways, with this tenuous peace, came the existence of Monster towns, and Human towns. Both were... nearly equal, just not quite. While everything seemed structurally sound and same everywhere, Humans were sure to cause difficulties in Monster communities, essentially ghettos to keep the Races separate. 2nite tho! 2nite TEM was a frighten, an wanted da SANS 2 be TEMS frind!

HOIIIII my nam is Temmie an dis is my vrry loud storm nite! Tem is very scurrd, and so shes havin a slepovrr at sKWLETONS HOSE! Temmie is scurrd of da loud sky booms so shes gonna ask SANS to be her safe frind! "HOI SANS can u do TEMMIE a hold? its very scurry to hear the loud thundrrr BOOMS!!"

Temmie was... understandably difficult to understand in thought, so a brief overview will have to do. She was sleeping over at Sans the Skeleton's home, watching movies with both of the brothers, until Papyrus went to sleep at his bedtime. Naturally, Temmie stayed up to watch more movies, but then the thunderstorm started. With the thunder came the catdogmonstercreature girl's request, not very odd to those that were familiar with the girl. And so, Sans replied " **sure kiddo, thunder can really... rattle your bones i guess. heheh** " and scooped up the girl, letting her hold the popcorn as they finished the movie. Afterwards, Temmie was tucked into her sleeping bag and everyone went to sleep.

~The End.


End file.
